


Returning Home

by auroradesu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: After their final exam took a horrific turn of events, the students at the academy were sent on winter break.  Moxie returned home to his family who were all excited to see him.  Moxie was emotionally and mentally exhausted and was thankful to have a place to return to that granted him security and safety.
Collections: Moxie Hydrangea





	Returning Home

It was a long journey back home and one Moxie felt he needed. He felt heavy and empty all at once and the tears would not stop rolling from his eyes. Occasionally he would sob, getting washed away in his own turmoil and other times he was silent, stoic with the only hint of anguish being the tears that would not stop falling. His eyes were swollen, red and in pain for days and he felt like his nose wouldn’t stop running. Eventually he would reach the meeting place for his family to escort him home and he knew he needed to pull himself together some what. He tried to hide his somber face behind a black veil and hoped his family would take it as a fashion choice. Unfortunately they did not and inquired why he was alone. Hearing the name of his teammate made his blood boil and pushed away the grief that consumed him before. In those moments of ‘clarity’ he was able to express what happened during their finals and all the things he’d seen. He requested the family leave him be upon arrival to the joint household and leave his parents to explain where the other expected was.

He wanted to hide in his room but it was still being shared among family members. The whole house felt crowded and suffocating. Moxie could feel his chest tightening as he tried to find a small space to have peace but all he could do was stand quivering and struggling to catch his breath. He reached for a chair to catch his balance and quickly a sharp silence fell over the bustling shared living area as they saw the small tiefling fall into a panic attack. Effervescent was quick to retrieve her son, cradling him as she moved to sit herself in a chair and prop him in her lap. She brought Moxie’s hand up to rest over her chest as she slowly breathed and sang softly to him. Her forehead pressed against his as she worked with him to calm his breathing and allow him to sob his heart out yet again. He sobbed himself to sleep, listening to the lullabies from his mother and when he woke he found himself in his parents bed. His mother awake by his side working on knitting, smiled to him and urged him to rest more. His body felt heavy and his mind foggy so he appropriately complied with the wishes of his mother. He couldn’t sleep more that first night back home and listened to the sound of his mothers signing, the sound of her needles knitting and the familiar sounds of his family and the creeks of the old house. His family was his rock, his foundation, his balance. As badly as he wanted to isolate himself, he knew having them with him in this moment is what he needed to begin to grieve and heal.


End file.
